Мой лучший подарок
by Alice-FWL
Summary: Новый год – пора подарков. Этих блестящих разноцветных коробочек, завернутых в шуршащую бумагу. Пожалуй, нет человека, не мечтающего найти в них что-то необычное и удивительное. К сожалению, эти надежды редко сбываются. Но в этом году Гермионе определенно повезло.


Гермиона шла по коридорам Хогвардса, неся в руках большой пакет с подарками. Она, как и многие другие ученики, решила остаться в школе на новогодние праздники. Это младшие курсы с нетерпением ждали возвращения домой и встречи с родителями. Старшеклассники же были рады провести каникулы в компании друзей, подальше от надоедливых родственников.

В этом году Директор решил установить в Большем Зале огромную елку и предложил всем ученикам складывать подарки именно сюда. Мол, это послужит объединению межфакультетского братства. Не знаю, что там насчет братства, но елка была действительно потрясающая. И под ней уже лежало огромное количество разноцветных коробочек с бантиками, распределенных в 4 отдельные кучки, по факультетам. Понять, где какой факультет не составляло труда, так как студенты инстинктивно упаковывали подарки в «свои» цвета. Пакет гриффиндорки, естественно, пестрил красными и золотыми оттенками.

Гарри она купила отличный теплый свитер с оленями, хотя сама не знала, почему именно этот узор ей приглянулся. Набор косметики для Джинни. Рону она не хотела ничего дарить, но и не хотела так открыто проявлять свою враждебность. Поэтому Гермиона, после длительных раздумий, выбрала ему самые обычные черные носки. Вроде как есть подарок, а вроде и нет. Да, это отлично выражало ее отношение к происходящему. Вроде как есть друг, а вроде и нет. «Ну и черт с ним», - сказала она себе.

Более того, Гермиона даже купила подарок для Лаванды. Ведь так принято поступать, да? Дарить презенты пассиям своих лучших друзей. Хотя нет, кого она обманывала, она купила этот подарок вовсе не из поддельной вежливости. На самом деле, стоило ей увидеть это платье, и староста Гриффиндора уже не могла пройти мимо. Это был самый отвратительный оттенок розового, который только можно было себе представить, а сверху налеплены самые безвкусные стразы, которые Гермиона только видела в своей жизни. И если она правильно рассчитала, то «главная красавица факультета», а именно таковой считала себя эта дура, не заметит в подарке подвоха, и тут же напялит обновку. «Вот пусть Рон и наслаждается этим видом», - с некоторым злорадством подумала девушка.

Гермиона уже разложила свои подарки в «гриффиндорской» кучке, как что-то странное бросилось ей в глаза. Скрытая под ветвями ели, прямо по центру, не принадлежа ни к одной из кучек, лежала коробка, обернутая белой бумагой и обвязанная фиолетовой лентой. Сверху была открытка таких же цветов.

«Как странно, - подумала про себя Гермиона, - подарок, не принадлежащий ни одному из факультетов. Возможно, это какой-то розыгрыш от Дамблдора?»

Она подошла ближе к странной коробочке и достала открытку из-под ленты. То, что она там прочитала, удивило ее еще больше.

«Этот подарок предназначен для студентки, которой уже есть 16 лет, свободной и желающий провести неповторимую новогоднюю ночь, полную приключений.

Однако учти, юная красавица, приняв этот презент, ты должна будешь соблюсти все инструкции, которые найдешь внутри. В противном случае, наутро у тебя появиться крайне неприятная сыпь, складывающаяся в надпись «я ворую подарки», которую невозможно будет свести еще 2 недели. Так что будь готова пойти до конца, решившись на это интригующее предложение».

Гермиона сглотнула и перечитала текст несколько раз. Неприятное чувство тревоги отозвалось внизу живота. Ей уже было 16, она была гораздо более свободной, чем хотела бы, и больше всего желала провести новогоднюю ночь, полную приключений и волнующих эмоций, которые ей обещали еще с детства. В этом году - как никогда раньше. Потому что единственным приключением, которое намечалось сейчас, было наблюдать милующихся Рона и Лаванду, от вида чего ее уже тошнило. Или смотреть на такого же грустного, как и она, Гарри, бросающего косые взгляды на Джинни. Все приключения в ее жизни.

И вдруг эта странная записка. Любопытно и тревожно одновременно.

«Это какая-нибудь ловушка, - пронеслось в голове. - Сейчас неспокойные времена, Волан-де-Морт вернулся, Пожиратели Смерти будоражат магическое сообщество. И неожиданно появляется странный подарок без отправителя и адресата. Эта может быть опасно. Возможно, стоит рассказать директору. Вдруг заклинание на этой коробке гораздо серьезнее, чем какая-то порча?» - говорил ее разумный внутренний голос.

«Ну да, Темный Лорд решил сбить толку своих врагов, отправив им новогодние поздравления - хитрый ход, - ответил другой, насмешливый, внутренний голос. - Его же остальные пожиратели высмеют и исключат из собственной организации. А что напишут в газетах, об этом он подумал? «Всем подарки от Темного Лорда и никто не уйдет обиженным!», «Санта теперь в черном». Вряд ли это – та слава, которой он добивался».

«Хватит, - скомандовала сама себе Гермиона. - Эта нить размышлений бесполезна».

«Хотя нельзя быть до конца уверенной», - украдкой прошептал осторожный голос. Тот самый, которому хозяйка была обязана несколькими спасениями своей жизни. И превращением ее в череду скучных серых будней.

«Ни в чем нельзя быть до конца уверенной, - с новой силой вступил в спор его оппонент, - но, как сказал один мудрый человек, лучше жалеть о том, что сделала, чем о том, что побоялась сделать».

Гермиона подумала над этой фразой, переступая с ноги на ногу. Тут ее внимание отвлекли несколько девочек с Пуффендуя, подошедшие к елке. Пока другие раскладывали свои подарки, одна из них заметила ту самую коробку, которая занимала мысли гриффиндорки последние несколько минут.

- Как странно, не лежит ни в одной кучке и даже не в цветах факультетов, - сказал первая девушка. Ее подруга теперь тоже обратила внимание на злополучный подарок. Она подошла поближе и оглядела ее со всех сторон:

- Интересно… И никакой записки, кому это и от кого.

Гермиона быстро спрятала открытку в складках мантии.

- Да, очень странно, - пожала плечами третья.

Они отошли от елки, еще раз оглянувшись на подозрительный подарок.

«Так, - сказала себе староста Гриффиндора, - я не могу стоять здесь слишком долго, это привлечет внимание. Но если я положу открытку на место, ее наверняка заберет кто-нибудь другой. И я никогда не узнаю, что же это было, - неприятное ощущение тревоги опять кольнуло в животе. – В конце концов, это всего лишь одна ночь. И со мной будет палочка, так что мне вряд ли грозит реальная опасность в стенах Хогвардса».

Девушка сделал глубокий вдох, прерывая все свои мысли. Выдохнув, она решительно направилась к елке, взяла бело-фиолетовый подарок и, положив в пакет, направилась в свою спальню.

Войдя в комнату, она поставила коробку на стол и исследовала ее сканирующими заклинаниями. На крышку действительно были наложено проклятие, но недостаточно мощное, чтобы принести вред здоровью. Внутри магических предметов явно не было.

«Ну что ж, больше отговорки не принимаются», - сказала она себе и решительно разорвала упаковку. Открывая крышку, девушка почувствовала, как по пальцам пробежало легкое заклинание, давая понять, что записка не шутила. Гермиона ожидала увидеть внутри все, что угодно, но не то, что там было. И это ее совершенно сбило с толку.

Несколькими часами ранее в подземельях Слизерина.

Блейз Забини открыл глаза и сладко зевнул. Часы показывали полдень. Волшебник лениво потянулся всем телом и посмотрел на другую половину кровати, где еще сладко спал его любовник. Да, многие в этом году решили провести новый год поближе к друзьям. А некоторые его друзья были ближе, чем другие.

- Эй, просыпайся, пора вставать! – он положил руку на плечо парня и легонько потеребил его.

В ответ послышалось лишь недовольное ворчание, и спящий перевернулся на другой бок. Вот соня.

- Нет, Драко, так не пойдет, давай просыпайся.

- Зачем?

- Чтобы узнать 2 новости, которые у меня есть, – ответил Блейз.

- Какие еще новости, - пробормотал блондин, пытаясь опять заснуть.

- По традиции: одна хорошая, другая – плохая.

- Что еще за плохая новость?

- Сегодня понедельник.

- Понедельник… Ну и что с то… О нет, Мерлин… Понедельник… Первая пара у Макгонагалл... Старая ведьма, – Драко усилием воли широко распахнул глаза и сел на кровати, – а ты почему до сих пор лежишь.

- Я сказал, что у меня есть и хорошая новость, – улыбнулся Блейз.

- Старая перечница наконец-то преставилась? – с надеждой в голосе спросил Малфой.

- Не настолько хорошая, увы.. – брюнет с досадой развел руками.

- Выкладывай уже.

- Сегодня 31 декабря.

- И? – Драко вопросительно поднял бровь, но тут уже и сам сообразил, что это значит, - черт возьми, Забини, сейчас же каникулы, какого ты меня будишь?

- Сегодня канун Нового Года, мой милый друг.

- Так сделай мне подарок и дай как следует выспаться, – недовольно буркнул блондин, снова забираясь под одеяло, и повернулся спиной к Блейзу, с явным намерением проспать до самого ужина.

- Я бы с удовольствием, - промурлыкал тот, подвигаясь ближе к Драко. Он нежно обнял парня одной рукой, положив голову ему на плечо так, что его губы были у самого уха, и едва слышным шепотом продолжил, - но у меня уже есть для тебя кое-что другое. Я ведь не могу дарить 2 подарка в один год, правда?

- Вообще-то можешь, но тогда тебя исключат со Слизерина за чрезмерную доброту. Я бы даже сказал, с позором выгонят, – от сна Драко не осталось и следа. Он перевернулся к брюнету и теперь смотрел на своего любовника с плохо скрываемым нетерпением.

Да, что Драко Малфой любил, так это подарки. Как только он видел красивую коробку в праздничной упаковке, уравновешенный, холодный аристократ в нем тут же исчезал, уступая место любопытному маленькому мальчику, все мысли которого были сосредоточены на том, что же лежит внутри.

«Это было даже мило», - улыбнулся про себя итальянец, хотя он и не любил это слово.

Но однокурсники редко дарили друг другу интересные подарки, так что Блейз был единственным, кто знал об этой особенности своего любовника. Как правило, они оба получали открытки с одинаковыми дежурными поздравлениями от парней и неизменные коробки шоколада, который часто был насквозь пропитан любовным зельем, от поклонниц. Ничего оригинального. Поэтому друг другу они всегда старались дарить что-нибудь интересное. И сейчас блондин был заинтригован.

- Тогда я пойду к себе и принесу твой подарок. Точнее наш подарок, потому что он в равной степени послужит нам обоим. Хотя, я ведь должен положить его под елку, и открыть его можно будет только завтра, – рассуждал Блейз вслух.

Драко заметно помрачнел, предвидя целый день ожидания и догадок.

- Но, как бы я ни хотел сделать именно так, этот подарок нужно открыть сейчас, - сказал Забини, вставая с постели и начиная одеваться.

Через несколько минут он уже возвращался обратно с большим пакетом в руках. Войдя в комнату, Блейз увидел полностью одетого Драко, стоящего у письменного стола и нетерпеливо барабанящего по нему пальцами.

- Ты живешь в соседней комнате, где тебя так долго носит?

- Терпение, мой дорогой друг, терпение. И я уже здесь, – он протянул Малфою пакет.

Тот заглянул внутрь и увидел большую черную коробку, даже не упакованную в праздничную обертку. Это его слегка разочаровало – разрывание праздничной упаковки доставляло не меньше удовольствия, чем, собственно, сам подарок.

- Так торопился, что не успел упаковать, - недовольно прокомментировал он.

- Не придирайся. Лучше посмотри, что внутри и сам все поймешь.

Драко поставил коробку на стол и, заглянув внутрь, тут же вскинул брови от удивления. Сверху лежала красная кофта, отделанная белым мехом. Как он помнил, такие костюмы надевают на Новый год маглы, изображая Санта-Клауса. Меньше всего он ожидал получить от Блейза карнавальный костюм. Однако стоило ему приглядеться внимательнее, кофта оказалась очень короткой. Скорее это был женский топ. Он вытащил его, а следом короткую юбочку такой же расцветки. Под ней он обнаружил набор очень откровенного женского белья красного цвета. А внизу - лакированные сапоги на высокой шпильке. Еще раз оглядев полученный подарок, Малфой в полном недоумении уставился на своего любовника, пытаясь сообразить, что к чему.

Блейз с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не рассмеяться, наблюдая за реакцией Драко. И сейчас в ожидании смотрел на своего друга, пока тот пытался придумать сколько-нибудь логичное объяснение всему. Вдруг Малфой замер и очень подозрительно посмотрел на сокурсника. Казалось, он даже хотел отступить на несколько шагов назад, если бы ему не мешал стол. Забини даже затаил дыхание, готовясь услышать, что же блондин придумал.

- Кхм… Блейз, - начал тот несколько неуверенно, что еще больше веселило итальянца, - я… в смысле мы, конечно спим друг с другом и все такое… но это… это уже слишком…

- Что именно «уже слишком», - с предвкушением переспросил тот.

- Да черт возьми, ты что, спятил что ли, - неожиданно перешел на крик светловолосый волшебник. - Если ты думаешь, что я собираюсь это одеть, то тебе пора навестить нашего старого знакомого Златопуста, вам будет, о чем поговорить. Блин, каким извращенцем надо быть, чтобы представить себе та...

Но Малфой не успел завершить свою гневную тираду, потому что Блейз больше не мог сдерживаться и рассмеялся в полный голос. Посмотрев на Драко, который опять был в недоумении, у брюнета аж слезы на глазах навернулись.

- Даа… - покачал головой блондин, - мне определенно стоит послать сову в «Святой Мунго», пусть готовят место.

- Оно тебе пригодиться, - перевел дыхание итальянец. - С чего ты взял, что ты должен это одеть? Я же сказал, что подарок предназначен для нас обоих.

- Так что за…. ТЫ собираешь это одеть? – с ужасом прокричал Малфой.

Услышав новое предположение своего друга, брюнета буквально согнуло пополам от смеха.

Драко устало вздохнул. Все эти ментальные образы грозили покалечить его подростковую психику, так что он решил просто дожидаться, пока Забини успокоится и объяснит ему, что это за дурацкая шутка.

- Уффф… - итальянец перестал смеяться, но все еще улыбался во весь рот, чем безумно раздражал Малфоя.

- Теперь потрудись уже объяснить, каким образом этот комплект женской одежды может быть подарком для нас обоих?

- Все же банально просто. Это очень красивый комплект одежды, и очень эротичный, позволь заметить. Произведение искусства от лучших итальянских дизайнеров, - мечтательно произнес Забини. - Так что его должна одеть красивая девушка, - здесь брюнет сделал драматическую паузу, - чтобы мы затем ее раздели.

- Ты хотел сказать, я подарю его красивой девушке и затем сниму его?

- Нет, я сказал именно то, что хотел. Мы подарим, и мы же вместе снимем.

- Забини, мы уже обсуждали это, помнишь? – устало начал блондин. - Мы не спим вместе с одной девушкой, потому что на следующее утро о наших отношениях будет знать вся школа. Ты так хочешь познакомиться с моим отцом? Уверяю, это будет знакомство не из приятных.

- Я все прекрасно помню. Тем не менее, я уверен, что эта девушка никому ничего не расскажет.

- Да ладно? И кто же она?

- Понятия не имею.

Драко тяжело вздохнул. Возможно, он что-то пропустил, и в Большом Зале вместо снега летает кокаин? Другого объяснения поведению своего любовника он не мог придумать.

– Слушай, ты решил поиграть со мной в тысячу и одну загадку? Устройся в цирк, там за это хотя бы платят. Или выкладывай уже, что у тебя на уме.

- План очень прост. Мы упакуем этот подарок и положим под большую елку вместе с запиской, что он предназначается для смелой девушки, желающей провести самый незабываемый новый год в своей жизни. Она возьмет подарок, оденет костюм и придет в назначенное место, где мы вместе проведем восхитительную ночь. И, будь она хоть самой большой сплетницей на свете, наутро она не побежит рассказывать всей школе, что надела полупрозрачные трусики и пошла на встречу с неизвестным мужчиной и известными намерениями. Если она, конечно, не мечтала всю жизнь о репутации шлюхи.

- Хм... звучит заманчиво. И не без логики, - задумался Малфой. - Но в твоем плане множество условностей. Увидев, что в коробке, она может не пойти на встречу. И даже придя, не факт, что она захочет переспать с нами.

- Что касается первого пункта – мы же маги, Драко. Я подготовил кое-что. А второй пункт… ты и правда считаешь, что есть девушка, способная отказать даже одному из нас. Тем более, нам вдвоем. Нет, это не реально. Мы очаруем любую, - самодовольно закончил итальянец.

- И это третий и главный недостаток твоей затеи. Любую – значит совершенно любую. Мы не будем знать, кто она, пока не окажемся в назначенном месте. И уже ничего не сможем изменить.

- Ну не совсем любую. В записке будем оговорено, что у нее не должно быть парня и ей уже есть 16 лет.

- А почему мы ограничиваем только нижний предел? Стоит указать и максимальный возраст. Кто знает, насколько старая гриффиндорская корга, к примеру, склонна к приключениям в новогоднюю ночь.

- О Мерлин, прекрати. Сначала ты покалечил мою нежную психику, заставив представить нас в женском нижнем белье, а теперь еще и это. Возможно, мне действительно придется навестить кого-нибудь из целителей. Они ведь могут стереть некоторые ментальные образы? – с надеждой поинтересовался Блейз.

- Могут. Но сначала придется объяснить им, какие именно стирать.

- Ты лишил меня последней надежды – трагически заключил брюнет.

- Но все же. Даже с ограничениями по возрасту, это может быть совершенно любая девушка. Она может быть страшной, черт возьми. Я не хочу встречать Новый год в постели с уродиной – ты ведь знаешь, как новый год встретишь, так его и проведешь. Это слишком серьезно.

- С каких это пор ты стал таким суеверным, - скептически отозвался Забини. – Да, определенный риск существует, но в этом и прелесть сюрприза – он должен быть неожиданным. Ведь интереснее всего открывать подарок, если не знаешь, что внутри. И даже не догадываешься.

- Все равно, это слишком.

- Ладно тебе, всего-то одна ночь. К тому же, если ситуация будет и впрямь ужасная, мы всегда можем что-нибудь придумать и выкрутиться.

- Давай лучше напишем на открытке, что она должна быть красивой.

- И кто именно будет судить о ее красоте? Она сама? Уверен, Лаванда Браун, например, считает себя просто неотразимой.

- О нет, никаких Динь-Динь и Дон-Донов в моей постели, - Драко аж передернуло от этой мысли, - слава Мерлину, она встречается с этим идиотом Уизли. Впервые в жизни я ему от души благодарен.

- Упаковываем?

Блондин глубоко вздохнул, – Да.

Затем он возвел глаза к потолку и, сложив ладони в молитвенном жесте, продолжил. - Санта, мы вели себя отвратительно весь этот год, как и все предыдущие, и совершенно не собираемся исправляться в следующем. Тем не менее, ты ведь один из нас, так что пошли нам сладкую девочку сегодня вечером.

- С чего ты взял, что он один из нас? – поинтересовался темноволосый волшебник, - Санта ходит в красном костюме и раздает детям подарки. Так что он скорее гриффиндорец.

- Чушь! Я всегда был уверен, что Санта – слизеринец. Ты сам подумай. Он бездельничает весь год, затем за несколько недель продает по завышенным ценам кучу всякого шлама со своей символикой, а ночью может безнаказанно забраться в любой дом, где ему оставили самые вкусные угощения. При этом никто не видел, чтобы Санта действительно кому-нибудь подарил хоть один подарок. Так что он отлично устроился.

- Хм… Ну если посмотреть на это так… Возможно, вполне возможно, - задумался Блейз.

Гермиона удивленно смотрела на содержимое коробки. Наряд Санты? И каким образом это должно было стать приключением? Сверху лежал свиток пергамента.

«Одеть все, что найдешь в коробке и приходи в Астрономическую башню ровно в 11 вечера. На двери будет магическая защита – пароль: «Лучшая новогодняя ночь». Ты должна быть одна и в костюме, иначе чары не пропустят тебя внутрь».

Гермиона взяла лежащую сверху кофту. И тут же удивилась, потому что та оказалось гораздо более легкой, чем она предполагала. Вообще-то, это оказалась не кофта, а короткий топик с длинными рукавами. Он бы едва прикрыл грудь девушки, оставляя живот совершенно открытым. Лежащая под ним юбка еще больше удивила девушку. Судя по длине, она лишь слегка прикроет попку, – «странный выбор костюма», - с сомнением подумала шатенка.

Под юбкой оказалась черная бумага, скрывающая следующую часть подарка. К ужасу Гермионы, ею оказался комплект красного круженого белья, состоящий из бюстгальтера, стрингов и чулок. В отличие от того, что обычно носила гриффиндорка, это белье предназначалось не что бы закрыть интимные части девушки, а наоборот, максимально их продемонстрировать. Под картонной перекладиной она увидела красные лакированные сапоги на высокой шпильке. Разложив все содержимое коробки на столе, девушка еще раз пробежалась глазами по одежде, впадая в состояние тихого ужаса. Она должна это одеть? Мерлин, так одевались актрисы в магловских порнофильмах. По крайней мере, в самом начале фильма. Что происходило с ними дальше - не сложно представить. Нет, это явно не розыгрыш директора. О Мерлин, Гермиона очень надеялась, что Дамблдор не имеет к этому подарку никакого отношения, потому что те ментальные образы, которые возникали сейчас в ее голове, грозили ей навсегда избегать директора Хогвартса.

Вот уже полчаса девушка ходила взад-вперед по комнате, то и дело бросая взгляды на свой стол. Одеть этот комплект? Да, не сложно было догадаться, что именно за приключения собирался устроить ей загадочный молодой человек. А вдруг это девушка? А вдруг это розыгрыш, и в астрономической башне ее будет поджидать целая компания учеников, которые затем разнесут новость по всей школе, и ей придется бежать из любимого учебного заведения, сверкая пятками и сгорая от стыда? Эти мысли определенно не успокаивали старосту Гриффиндора.

«Так, - сказала она себе, - ты взяла этот подарок, значит, ты должна идти до конца. Как там было – «лучше жалеть о том, что сделал, чем о том, что побоялся сделать», да?»

Гермиона пообещала себе, что как только приедет домой, она выяснит, кто именно произнес эту фразу, и при каких обстоятельствах. Возможно, она была в его предсмертной записке, а автор висел рядом на собственной люстре? Это придавало совершенно иной смысл выражению, правда?

До назначенного времени оставалось всего полтора часа, а староста Гриффиндора так и не решила, что же делать со злополучным подарком.

«В конце концов, это всего лишь одна ночь, - говорил озорной голос в ее голове, - и ты никогда не планировала оставаться девственницей до свадьбы или что-то в этом духе».

«Но ведь я даже понятия не имею, кто может ждать меня в этой комнате, - все еще боролся голос ее рассудка, - вдруг я ему не понравлюсь? Что тогда? Или он мне не понравится?»

«Тогда вы просто разойдетесь в разные стороны и никогда не вспомните об этом инциденте, - ответил его оппонент, - вряд ли он будет рассказывать всей школе, что был один на новый год и решил отправить комплект откровенного белья первой встречной, лишь бы найти себе девушку? Это не в его интересах».

Этот аргумент, кажется, понравился первому, осторожному голосу, и в голове Гермионы начал складывать хоть какой-то план действий. «Хорошо, если я приду туда и мне понравиться парень, то я останусь с ним на ночь, и будь, что будет. В конце концов, все в жизни бывает первый раз, правильно? Если мы друг другу не понравимся, то я просто уйду, и в наших общих интересах оставить все в секрете».

Гриффиндорка шумно выдохнула и направилась в душ. Ей еще много предстояло сделать, а времени было уже в обрез.

Было пол-одиннадцатого, когда два главных красавца Слизерина бок о бок вошли в Большой Зал. Многие студенты уже сидели за столами, что то шумно обсуждая. В основном это были парни. Девушки, очевидно, сейчас носились в своих комнатах с полу накрашенным лицом и копной мокрых волос на голове, пытаясь сделать из этого что-то приличное.

Драко и Блейз подошли к своему столу и обменялись приветствиями и дежурными поздравлениями с сокурсниками. Впрочем, они не собирались оставаться на обед. Найдя момент, когда компания их сокурсников вернулась к прерванной беседе, парни отстранились от стола и направились к елке. У подножья лежали целые горы разноцветных подарков, но даже Драко не обратил на них должного внимания. Его волновал лишь один подарок. Подарок, который они оставили здесь днем, и которого сейчас не было под деревом.

- Кто-то принял наше радушное приглашение. Игра началась, - довольно улыбнулся итальянец.

- Да, скоро мы увидим наш подарок, - отозвался Малфой, в голосе которого слышались нотки волнения. Честное слово, как будто это он через полчаса должен был идти в красных стрингах на встречу с незнакомыми парнями.

- Санта, не подведи, - Блейз в предвкушении потер руки, - а нам пора, мой дорогой друг, - сказал он, развернувшись на каблуках, и энергично зашагал к выходу и зала. Драко направился за ним, правда, с меньшим энтузиазмом.

Часы как раз пробили одиннадцать, что означало начало праздничного ужина в школе Хогвардс. Впрочем, для Гермионы Грейнджер, стоящей сейчас на лестнице Астрономической башни и кутавшейся в свою мантию как можно усерднее, это означало совсем другое. Поднявшись на последнюю ступеньку, она почувствовала магический барьер, закрывающий помещение.

«Лучшая новогодняя ночь», - сказала она неуверенно, но дверь не спешила открываться. Постояв пару секунд в недоумении, девушка вспомнила текст записки, и начала снимать свою мантию. Оставшись в одном лишь костюме, в котором она даже в зеркало посмотреться постеснялась, она назвала пароль еще раз. На этот раз замок щелкнул, и дверь приоткрылась, предоставляя девушке возможность войти внутрь. Живот свело от ощущения тревоги, но пути назад уже не было. Она закрыла глаза и сделала шаг внутрь, услышав звук закрывающейся за ней двери. Вновь открыв веки, она аж выронила свою мантию. Блейз Забини и Драко Малфой собственной персоной стояли в комнате и смотрели на нее в ответ. О Мерлин, она опозорена на всю жизнь. Надо начинать думать не о том, как бежать из школы, а как продолжить свою жизнь без магии, потому что теперь ей придется покинуть родную Англию навсегда.

Впрочем, слизеринцы были не менее удивлены происходящим. Главная-Заучка-Моралистка-и-Ханжа всей школы решилась принять их приглашение? Да, Гермиона Грейнджер была последней девушкой, которую они ожидали сегодня увидеть. В комнате повисла нервная тишина.

Забини первым отошел от шока и решил заговорить. Он был удивлен такой встречей не меньше других, но быстро отбросил свои предрассудки и решил посмотреть на ситуацию под другим углом. Грейнджер или нет, перед ним стояла очень привлекательная девушка в откровенном наряде. У нее была стройная, но не угловатая фигура, привлекающая внимание красивыми, точеными линиями и мягкими изгибами. Он чувствовал тяжелое, взволнованное дыхание гриффиндорки и легкую дрожь ее тела. Она сделала яркий, но не кричащий макияж, использовав ярко-красную помаду, подходившую под цвет остальному наряду, но не стала сильно красить глаза. Обычно растрепанные волосы сейчас были уложены и спадали с плеч мягкими локонами. Блейз ощущал запах ее духов. Это было не удушливое сладкое облако, от которого тут же начинала кружиться голова, но очень тонкий, едва уловимый аромат, заставляющий вдыхать воздух глубже и глубже, чтобы ощутить его шлейф. Да, она была прекрасна сегодня ночью, и уж кто, а Блейз Забини всегда был тонким ценителем женской красоты и умел ее разглядеть. Наверное, это какой-то сугубо итальянский талант.

- Гермиона Грейнджер, вот это неожиданность, - протянул он мягким, приятным баритоном, - но, должен отметить, очень приятная неожиданность.

Гриффиндорка сглотнула, переступив с ноги на ногу.

- Не могу ответить тем же, Забини. Я должна была сразу догадаться, что только вы могли подсунуть такой подарок, лишив девушку даже возможности не отказать вам, - страх Гермионы начал переходить в праведный гнев.

Но итальянец не случайно попал именно в Слизерин и тут же понял, в какое русло хотела перевести разговор юная львица. Только покажи гриффиндорцам малейшую несправедливость или хитрость, и они готовы пойти на тебя войной. «Не так просто, юная леди, не так просто», - улыбнулся про себя Забини.

- Я так понимаю, ты о том маленьком заклинании, которое было на коробке. Ты считаешь, мы какие-то насильники, желающие затащить девушку в постель под страхом проклятия, - изображая крайний ужас, ответил слизеринец.

- А разве нет? - с вызовом подняла бровь староста своего факультета.

- Ты режешь меня без ножа такими оскорблениями, - всплеснул руками парень, - в записке было написано, что ты должна лишь прийти на встречу в этом костюме, чтобы получить противоядье.

- Я пришла.

- И как я сказал, это совершенно прелестно, - улыбнулся итальянец и достал из кармана маленькую бутылочку, - вот зелье.

С этими словами он подошел к девушке и протянул ей стеклянную склянку.

Все еще с сомнением смотря на брюнета, Гермиона поднесла бутылочку ко рту и выпила содержимое, почувствовав снятие порчи. Теперь она смотрела на парня с удивлением.

- Как я и говорил, ты должна была лишь прийти. Все дальнейшее зависит только от твоего решения. Если хочешь, можешь хоть сейчас развернуться и уйти, эта встреча останется только между нами, - доверительно сказал Забини.

Такого поворота событий она явно не ожидала. Просто взять и уйти. И все останется секретом? Этого Гермиона сейчас хотела больше всего, но… «что но?» – спросила она сама себя. Просто взять и сбежать на глазах своих главных врагов. Поджав хвост и сверкая пятками? Она опять посмотрела на слизеринца.

Пусть Блейз и не обладал даром телепатии, но он точно знал, что сейчас происходит в голове у девушки. И когда она вновь посмотрела на него с огоньком решимости в глазах, самое сложное было сдержать эмоции и не ухмыльнуться во все лицо. Потому что это была бы ухмылка, достойная самого Салазара Слизерина. Да, у гриффиндорцев тоже есть слабости. И их главная слабость в их же смелости. Это Забини только что доказал, как теорему на уроке математики, хотя он весьма смутно представлял себе, что это за предмет.

Впрочем, его триумф был недолгим, потому что Гермиона перевела взгляд на его друга, внимательно следившего за происходящим, но не проронившего еще ни единого слова. Малфой сейчас смотрел на них задумчивым взглядом, и даже Блейз не мог сказать, что на уме у его любовника. В чем Драко не откажешь, так это в психологическом чутье и умение подбирать выражения. Он мог одним метким комплиментом влюбить в себя девушку и одним словом способен нанести обиду более болезненную, чем пытки круцио. И итальянец очень волновался, что же сделает сейчас его сокурсник.

Впрочем, Драко еще сам не решил, как ему поступить. Сначала он даже подумал, что это какой-то розыгрыш или шутка гриффиндорцев, но посмотрев на Грейнджер внимательнее, он понял, что все серьезно. «Она действительно взяла подарок и пришла сюда, в надежде увидеть хоть какое-то приключение в своей жизни», - ухмыльнулся блондин про себя.

Эта грязнокровка с первого же дня безумно раздражала Малфоя. Она не только не считала себя ниже чистокровных волшебников, она посмела быть лучше их. Лучше него. Всегда получая на несколько баллов больше по тестам и оставляя ему лишь второе место, не обижаясь на оскорбления, а просто игнорируя их. Она не боялась ни его, ни его друзей, ни даже его отца и авторитета их семьи. Но теперь ситуация изменилась. Теперь она вышла в дуэльный круг без палочки, подставив под удар свое самое уязвимое место. А Драко, напротив, был во всеоружии. Да, он давно понял, что какой бы умной, успешной и талантливой не была девушка, главным критерием ее самооценки служит внешность. Все его однокурсницы бесконечно учили косметические чары, обсуждали веянья моды и тратили безумные суммы деньг в роскошных бутиках, лишь бы быть красивыми. И поэтому Грейнджер так наряжалась на святочный бал на четвертом курсе, чтобы доказать всем, что она тоже девушка. И сейчас она решила остаться не потому, что боялась показаться трусихой, как решил Блейз. Она осталось по совсем другой причине, в которой боялась признаться даже сама себе. Она хотела, чтобы ее оценили. Понять, насколько она привлекательна. И то, что ее будут оценивать самые желанные парни всего Хогвартса, придавало этому еще большее значение.

Эта заносчивая гриффиндорка всегда хотела быть лучшей, идеальной. На бал она пошла ни с кем-то, а с Виктором Крамом. И Драко был уверен, что не пригласи ее знаменитый спортсмен, она лучше пришла бы одна, чем согласилась пойти с каким-нибудь неудачником, тоже не нашедшем себе пары. Да, тогда она доказала себе, что она девушка. Теперь она хочет доказать, что она женщина. Женщина, которую могут хотеть самые популярные и искушенные из всех ее сокурсников. Блейз уже подыграл ей, и теперь она ждала его, Драко Малфоя, реакции. И он мог вознести ее до небес или растоптать под ногами. Невероятное ощущение собственной силы оглушило его и заставило сердце вырываться из груди. Да, именно так чувствуют себя правители, объявляя войну, и так чувствуют себя судьи, выносящие приговор. Когда чужая судьба в твоих руках, пусть даже судьба одного единственного человека, это ощущение собственной силы, смешанной со страхом ответственности, опьяняет разум.

Он мог раздавить ее самооценку, сделав из нее старую деву, которая еще не скоро решиться на близость с другим мужчиной, если вообще когда-нибудь переборет свой страх быть униженной. А мог сорвать с нее эту маску застенчивости, выпустив на свободу уверенную в себе женщину с пылающими страстью глазами, смотрящую только на лучших из мужчин и знающую себе цену.

Да, в любом случае, после этой ночи ее жизнь измениться, и сейчас он – Санта Клаус, решающий, что положить под елку этой гриффиндорской львице.

Гермиона смотрела на лицо своего главного врага некоторое время, совершенно не понимая, что оно выражает, казалось, блондин смотрел куда-то сквозь нее, погруженный в тяжелые раздумья. Как вдруг он переменился, согнув губы в еле заметной улыбке, а глаза на миг вспыхнули огоньком, от которого у девушки пробежали мурашки по спине. Гермиона Грейнджер никогда не боялась Малфоя. Никогда, до этого момента. Сейчас она была в ужасе. Впрочем, слизеринец не дал ей собраться с мыслями, задумчиво протянув:

- Гермиона Грейнджер, староста Гриффиндора, так ведь?

- Да, - повела плечами она.

- Скажи, как ты вела себя в этом году, Гермиона? – с любопытством поинтересовался тот. Девушка нервно сглотнула. Он начал какую-то игру, смысл которой она не понимала. Даже Блейз, до этого с интересом наблюдавший за товарищем, теперь был сбит с толку.

- Я вела себя хорошо, как и во все предыдущие годы, Санта, - наконец отозвалась девушка, вступив в этот непонятный диалог.

- Хм… да…. Это очень хорошо, когда девушки себя хорошо ведут, - вопросительно посмотрел на нее Драко, не смутившись явной тавтологии в своей реплике, - однако, когда девушки ведут себя плохо, это еще лучше, - улыбнулся он.

- Не думаю, что смогу что-то исправить, этот год уже закончился.

- Еще нет, - улыбнулся «Санта». - Мой добрый друг привез нам каких-то магловских напитков из своей солнечной Италии, почему бы нам не выпить за отличное начало вечера? – сделал он приглашающий жест, показывая на школьную сумку, стоящую на столе за ним, – как там это называется?

- Это Мартини, Драко, Мартини… Надеюсь, оно тебе по вкусу, - обратился он к гриффиндорке.

- Да, это отлично, - сказала она, наблюдая, как Блейз достает из сумки бутылку вермута и три фужера.

Сделав пару глотков из предложенного ей бокала, она поставила его. Она с удовольствием выпила бы все залпом и налила себе еще, но не сделала этого по двум причинам. Во-первых, парни сделали лишь по паре небольших глотков из бокалов, не сводя с нее глаз, и девушка не могла просто взять и осушить свой бокал. Держать его в руках тоже было плохой идей, потому что это выдавало дрожь в ее теле, отчасти вызванную страхом и неловкостью, отчасти – обжигающими взглядами, которые бросали на нее оба друга.

Сделав пару глотков из своего бокала, Драко поставил его на стол и подошел вплотную к девушке. И она моментально поняла, почему половина девушек Хогвартса мечтали об этом блондине. От него исходила некоторая особая аура, невербальное чувство, что рядом с тобой не просто человек мужского пола, а настоящий мужчина. Она никогда не испытывала такого странного ощущения. Тем временем, Малфой коснулся ее волос и отодвинул локоны от лица, касаясь пальцами скул. Он провел пальцами по линии подбородка и слегка приподнял ее голову, так, что она в упор смотрела на него. Где-то на дне его серебряных глаз виднелся тот самый огонек, которого Гермиона так испугалась.

- Ты знаешь, - растягивая слова, проговорил он, проведя большим пальцем по ее нижней губе, смазывая помаду, оставляя на щеке след, - только плохие девочки заслуживают настоящих подарков. А до нового года осталось меньше часа, - задумчиво продолжил он, - что же нам делать?

- Ты так хочешь сделать мне подарок, я прям тронута.

- Не стоит благодарности, - ответил блондин, проводя рукой по ее шее, плечу. Он двигался нарочито медленно, продолжая свой путь по спине, пока рука не оказалась на талии девушки. Резким движением он прижал гриффиндорку вплотную к себе, так что их губы практически соприкасались, - хотя нет, - сказал он еле слышным шепотом, - все же стоит.

Она инстинктивно закрыла глаза, полностью отдавшись чувствам. Его теплое дыхание на ее губах, запах парфюма, перемешанный с тонким ароматом алкоголя. Казалось, мгновения превратились в вечность, но он так и не целовал ее. Девушка уже хотела открыть глаза и отстраниться от слизеринца, как тот, почувствовав этот импульс, обхватил ее талию обеими руками и буквально сжал в своих объятиях, наконец заключив их губы в поцелуи. Волнение, страх, давняя вражда и новое чувство неуверенности, мучительное ожидание, крепкие объятья его сильных рук и нежное прикосновение губ – все слилось в эту секунду. Нежный поцелуй сменился страстным, глубоким, влажным. Его язык исследовал ее рот, играл с ней, затягивая ее все глубже и глубже в эту игру тел и мир исключительно физических удовольствий.

Вдруг девушка почувствовала другую пару рук у себя на талии. Блейз подошел к ней сзади, слегка приобняв, давая привыкнуть к его теплым ладоням, медленно провел ими по кромке юбки, касаясь чувствительной кожи живота. Драко ослабил поцелуй, давая обоим отдышаться, тем временем Блейз начал целовать изгиб ее шеи, оставляя влажные следы от своих губ. Драко разомкнул руки на талии девушки и Блейз перевернул ее лицом к себе.

- Ты так жарко целуешься, - сказал он, не сводя взгляда с ее губ, - тебе это нравится?

Вместо ответа Гермиона лишь слегка кивнула головой, явно не желая больше тратить время на разговоры, и приблизилась к нему вплотную. Брюнет слегка улыбнулся и прильнул к ее губам. Его поцелуй был совершенно другим – медленным и теплым, растягивающим каждую секунду на тысячи вдохов и выдохов. Руки Драко вновь пришли в движение, медленно поглаживая низ ее спины и талию.

Блейз отпрянул от нее и обратился к своему другу, который уже расстегивал короткий топик девушки, обнажая откровенный бюстгальтер, через тонкие кружева которого можно было разглядеть нежную грудь и розовые ореолы возбужденных сосков.

- Да, Санта определенно был в отличном настроение в этом году, - Забини улыбнулся ему, и к удивлению Гермионы, поцеловал блондина в губы, на что тот с удовольствием ответил. Гермиона со смесью шока и возбуждения наблюдала, как целуются двое мужчин прямо перед ней. В этом запретном жесте было что-то непередаваемо красивое. Наконец, они оторвались друг от друга, вновь обратив свои взгляды на девушку.

- У всех есть свои маленькие тайны, правда? - подмигнул ей Блейз.

Гермиона поняла - они показали ей свои отношения, чтобы она была уверена - все происходящее в этой спальне останется в секрете. Ей есть, что рассказать про них, а им скоро будет, что рассказать про нее. «Альтернативная слизеринская честь, не иначе», - подумала гриффиндорка.

Руки двух волшебников вновь начали двигаться по ее телу, нежно проводя по коже живота, чуть сжимая ее грудь, в то время как их губы целовали ее шею, плечи, сжимая мочки уха так, что ей приходилось прикусывать губы, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Вот уже и юбка полетела на пол, обнажая полупрозрачные кружевные трусики. Теперь они ласкали ее ниже, обводя контуры округлых бедер, слегка раздвигая ее ноги и касаясь нежной кожи между ними. Несколько раз их пальцы касались трусиков, слегка нажимая, давая ее влаге впитаться в ткань, но никогда не задерживаясь достаточно долго, что заставляло девушку каждый раз выгибаться вслед за ними, пытаясь продлить прикосновение. Блейз сжал ладонью ее упругую попку и тут же звонко шлепнул по ней, что заставило Гермиону подпрыгнуть от неожиданности и тихонько заскулить, изучая новое, болезненное и одновременно возбуждающее ощущение. В ответ парень улыбнулся, поняв, что девушке понравился его жест.

Теперь ее тело было уже плотно зажато между ними, чувствуя, что ее партнеры тоже очень возбуждены и каждая секунда этой прелюдии стоит им огромных усилий воли. Она начала расстегивать рубашку Блейза, затем штаны, он же помогал раздеться Малфою. Вскоре вся их верхняя одежда лежала на полу, оставив на них лишь белье. Наконец, Драко расстегнул ее лифчик, обнажив красивую, упругую грудь.

Блейз тут же прильнул губами к одному из сосков, нежно посасывая его, что вызвало у Гермионы желание стонать во весь голос, но она все еще сдерживалась. Когда брюнет чуть отстранился, Драко перевернул ее лицом к себе и сам принялся играть с ее грудью, в то время как Блейз опять шлепнул девушку по попке. На этот раз она не смогла сдержаться и ахнула во весь голос, чем еще больше завела слизеринцев.

Когда общее напряжение достигло предела, оба парня оторвались от ласк и посмотрели друг на друга, выставив вперед правые руки со сжатыми кулаками.

- Ну что, на счет три? – Гермиона не могла поверить происходящему. Они решали, кто лишит ее девственности, играя в камень-ножницы-бумагу?

Она только хотела возмутиться, как прозвучало дружное «три» и она уставилась на их ладони. Драко выкинул камень, Блейз – ножницы. Значит, это будет Драко Малфой. Вот так просто.

- Извини, друг, - сказал блондин без тени извинений в голосе. Забини лишь развел руками.

Брюнет подошел к кровати и сел, прислонившись спиной к стене. Слегка раздвинув ноги, он жестом пригласил Гермиону сесть к нему. Облокотившись на его накачанный, покрытый капельками горячего пота торс, она слегка ахнула, почувствовав его горячий, буквально каменно-твердый член, прижавшийся к ее попке через тонкую ткань его трусов. Девушка слегка пошевелилась, но брюнет крепко обнял ее за талию, прошептав:

- Эй, не шали так, красавица, - принялся целовать ее шею, а руки с ее талии переместились на груди, сжимая их в ладонях, слегка сдавливая набухшие сосочки между пальцами, так что она буквально кричала от боли и наслаждения одновременно.

Драко наслаждался этим зрелищем несколько секунд, но затем снял с себя последнюю оставшуюся на нем часть одежды, обнажив вертикально стоящий, возбужденный член, от вида которого девушка слегка содрогнулась, пытаясь представить, как же он поместиться внутри нее. Он сел на кровать перед ней, обеими руками взявшись за лямки ее трусиков, одним резким движением стянул их и бросил на пол. Девушка извивалась в объятьях его друга, когда блондин раздвинул ей колени и, смотря ей прямо в глаза, принялся гладить ее набухшие от возбуждения половые губки, с каждым движением все больше раздвигая их, что тут же отражалось в громкости ее стонов. Вскоре рука Блейза тоже опустилась к ее промежности, и его пальцы начали двигаться синхронно с пальцами его друга, даря девушке еще более острые ощущения.

- Черт, Грейнджер, какая ты горячая. Я бы с удовольствием попробовал тебя на вкус, но придется оставить это на потом, - гортанным шепотом сказал Драко. - Может быть немного больно, - предупредил он, на что девушка лишь рассеянно кивнула.

Он пересел ближе к ней и несколько раз провел головкой члена по ее мокреньким губкам, давая Гермионе слегка привыкнуть к новому ощущению. Когда девушка расслабилась и вновь начала постанывать, он одним резким движением вошел в нее, от чего мышцы девушки буквально сжались вокруг него. Девушка резко открыла глаза и выпрямилась, но нежные поглаживания и поцелуи его друга успокаивали ее. Драко с трудом дождался, когда она расслабится, и он сможет возобновить движения. Прелюдия была слишком долгой, да и внутри Гермионы было слишком хорошо и тесно, чтобы он мог продержаться долго.

Драко выдержал всего несколько минут, затем полностью отдавшись инстинктам и кончив внутрь этой замечательной киски. Девушка приятно застонала от ощущения теплой спермы внутри себя, но это был определенно не оргазм. Что же, хорошо, когда рядом есть лучший друг.

Блондин лег на спину, восстанавливая дыхание, и наблюдая за Блейзом и Гермионой.

Его друг, лаская пальцами ее киску, положил девушку на спину. Одной рукой стянув с себя трусы, он сейчас плавно входил в нее, не давая остыть после первого секса.

Он двигался в темпе, но аккуратно, стараясь не причинить боли девушки. Впрочем, их секс тоже не был долгим. Видя, что Гермиона уже близка к своему первому оргазму, Блейз начал двигаться чаще и резче. И когда девушка наконец вскрикнула, а ее тело пробили судороги, с которыми она была не в силах совладать, он и сам кончил внутрь ее.

Теперь все трое лежали рядом на огромной кровати, тяжело дыша, когда услышали, что часы наверху бьют двенадцать.

- Да, это определенно был лучший из подарков, что я когда-либо получал, - улыбнулся Драко. Остальные лишь кивнули ему в ответ.

- Время для шампанского, - вставая с кровати, продолжил он, - Моя кузина из Франции мне тоже кое-что прислала.

Вытащив бутылку из сумки, он даже не потрудился взять бокалы и тут же вернулся на обратно кровать. Малфой потряс шампанское, и крышка с хлопком вылетела, сопровождаемая струей пены. Драко сделал несколько глотков прямо из горла, передав напиток Гермионе, а сам принялся слизывать брызги, которыми была покрыта грудь девушки. Блейз присоединился к нему, а затем принял бутылку и несколькими глотками допил содержимое.

- Да, это был лучший подарок, что я получала, - со вздохом сказала гриффиндорка, чувствуя новую волну возбуждения.

Было уже 3 часа ночи, когда Гермиона, плотно укутавшись в свою мантию, возвращалась в башню Гриффиндора. Зайдя в гостиную, она увидела что многие, в том числе ее лучшие друзья, все еще не спали, ведя какую-то очень важную и явно не трезвую беседу. Она надеялась прошмыгнуть мимо них, но Гарри заметил свою подругу.

- Миона, где ты была? Никто не видел тебя с полудня, мы уже начали волноваться.

- Нуу… - девушка еще не успела придумать правдоподобное объяснение своих похождений, - я встретила своих знакомых с другого факультета.

Гарри вопросительно поднял бровь.

- Младшеклассницы с Когтеврана. Они тоже увлечены историей Хогвартса и хотели провести новый год так, как проводили его еще во времена основания школы. Ты не поверишь, какие сложные ритуалы проделывали наши предки, отмечая этот праздник, - продолжила она, надеясь, что к этому моменту все собравшиеся окончательно потеряют интерес к ее рассказу. - Я, конечно, могу рассказать более подробно о…

- Я уверена, что ты в любом случае напишешь об этом увлекательную статью для школьной газеты, а мы все ее с интересом прочитаем, - сказала Лаванда, - а сейчас...

Но Гарри жестом остановил ее.

- Вообще-то я крайне заинтересован в одном из этих ритуалов.

- Правда? - с некоторым недоумением спросила девушка, - и в каком же именно?

- В том, для проведения которого нашим предкам требовалось одевать красные лакированные сапоги на шпильке, - сказал Гарри и взглядом указал на ее ноги.

«Блин!» - она совершенно забыла про длину своей мантии, и красные носки сапог предательски выглядывали из-под нее.

Теперь весь ее факультет страстно заинтересовался ритуалами древних магов и с любопытством переводил взгляд с ее лица на сапоги и обратно. «Вот черт!» - отчаянно подумала девушка.


End file.
